A samadengan N
by Lieya EL
Summary: (1/3) A samadengan N. Sederet suku kata yang tersimpan didalamnya, semoga kau bisa mengerti.../HUNHAN/YAOI/Fluff?/DLDR/Typo(s)/C&C
**A** ku sudah memperhatikannya sejak sekolah dasar. Dia adalah tetanggaku, dengan rumahku yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari rumah mewahnya.

Dulu hingga sekarang aku telah memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tak berani menampakkan batang hidungku langsung didepan wajahnya.

 _Kenapa?_

Karena aku adalah Luhan- seorang pengecut yang berasal dari kelas E yang menyukai seorang pangeran sekolah - _Oh Sehun_ dari kelas A.

Golongan kelas terendah yang menyukai golongan kelas tertinggi _, itu terdengar err...sangat memalukan_.

Ditambah lagi dengan fakta yang mengatakan bahwa -Oh Sehun yang _kaya_ , Oh Sehun yang _pintar_ , dan Oh Sehun yang memiliki banyak penggemar- semakin menenggelamkan diriku kedalam jurang _ke-tidak percaya diri-an_.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tak berani menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung padanya.

Untuk itu aku selalu meninggalkan secarik kertas di loker miliknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi di setiap bel istirahat menjelang.

 _Semoga dengan sederet kata yang ku tulis didalamnya - suatu hari nanti dia bisa menyadari keberadaanku disekitarnya.._

* * *

 **A=N**

 _V YBIR LBH_

 **Disclaimer:** ©2016 Lieya _ **EL**_. _**Characters**_ not mine, but the story is mine.

 **Genre(s) :** _Romance, Fluff/?_

 **Main Pair :** Oh Se **Hun** \- Lu **Han**

 **Warning :** Yaoi! Boys Love! _Bad_ EYD! Typo(s). _**Luhan**_ _point's of view._

DLDR! NO PLAGIYAT!

 **1/3**

* * *

 **ZRYVUNGZH**

Mentari telah menyapa ketika aku membuka pintu rumah. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping untuk melihat motor papaku yang biasanya terparkir diteras sudah tidak ada, sepertinya dia sudah berangkat bekerja. Sesaat aku melirik arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua belas menit. Aku harus buru-buru menuju halte sebelum ketinggalan bus ke sekolah.

...

Saat melewati rumah Sehun aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Menengok kanan-kiri sambil menjinjitkan kaki, untuk mengintip bagasi rumah Sehun dari sela-sela jeruji pagar.

Mobil sportnya yang berwarna merah masih bertengger rapi disana, sepertinya sang pemilik belum keluar dari rumahnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya, mengesampingkan waktuku yang berada diujung tanduk hanya untuk melihat wajahnya barang sejenak. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku disamping tong sampah yang baunya sangat menyengat- _karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang pas untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian terpaksa aku menutup hidungku dengan satu tangan._

Seketika mataku berbinar-binar, _akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya_.

Hari ini dia memakai jaket biru bergambar sayap dibelakang layaknya _malaikat_. Rambutnya ditata jabrik di olesi dengan beberapa gel hingga mengkilat. Matanya terbingkai oleh kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Ugh, Oh Sehun sungguh mengagumkan! Dia sangat tampan! Sangat Modis! Dan sangat-sangat segalanya. Aku sungguh iri padanya.

Seandainya aku pintar, _tidak bodoh_. Seandainya aku tampan, _tidak cantik_. Seandainya aku anak orang kaya, _tidak miskin_. Huh, pasti aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendekatinya.

Nasibku memang tidak seberuntung dia namun aku cukup bersyukur, setidaknya aku masih memiliki Papa yang akan menyayangiku apa adanya.

 _ **Tin Tin**_

Astaga!

Terlalu asik dengan khayalanku, aku sampai tidak menyadari jika mobil yang dikendarai Sehun sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Sinar matahari semakin terik, aku melirik arloji dipergelangan tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul...Tujuh lebih empat puluh menit?! Sialan! AKU TERLAMBAT...

Aku pun berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

* * *

 **ZRAQRATNE FHNENZH**

 **B** el istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku mendesah lega sambil mengelap keringat yang menuruni pipi. Ku letakkan kain pel kedalam timba lalu meregakkan otot-otot tubuhku yang terasa kaku.

Sungguh malangnya nasibku hari ini, terlambat datang ke sekolah, kehilangan uang jajan, dan dihukum membersihkan gudang.

Dan sialnya lagi, Pak guru berkepala botak yang menghukumku tadi malah tertawa-tawa di didepan pintu ruangan. Dia berdiri sambil bersidekap dada, mengangkat dagunya lalu menggerakkan-gerakkan telunjuknya, memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatinya. _Cih, seperti tidak punya mulut saja dia itu._

"Kerja bagus~ lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, _ne?_ " Ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku mendengus jengkel. Pak tua ini memperlakukanku seperti _Monggu_ -anak anjing mantan pacar Kyungsoo yang kutemui beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah itu dia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sambil merutuk aku berjalan ke toilet, mengembalikan alat pel dan membersihkan diri.

...

Kantin sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswi ketika aku memasukinya. Disudut ruangan aku melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahaku. Aku mendekati mereka dengan langkah lunglai.

"Hukumanmu sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menggeser bangku disebelahnya untuk ku duduki.

Aku mengangguk lelah "Ya. Pak tua itu sepertinya benar-benar membenciku. Dia menyuruhku membersihkan gudang yang penuh dengan kotoran binatang menjijikkan. Aku harus mencuci kedua tanganku berkali-kali agar bau kotoran binatang itu hilang, asal kalian tau saja" sungutku.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengernyit jijik ketika menelan makanan, kemudian menegak minuman mereka secara serentak dan meneriakiku "Yak! Menjijikkan!"

Aku terbahak seraya memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit akibat melihat wajah memerah kedua sahabatku.

" _ **Hey! Sehun-ah. Kau mendapat surat misterius lagi?!"**_

Menghentikan tawaku sejenak, aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, aku melihat sosok Sehun dan beberapa temannya tengah berkumpul. Aku meneguk ludah kasar saat melihat Chanyeol- _salah satu sahabat Sehun yang bersuara bas_ \- mengambil kertas berwarna biru yang sebelumnya dipegang Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tak peduli jika lelaki bertelinga _Yoda_ itu mengambilnya "Sepertinya dia tak berani menemuiku secara langsung, makanya menulis surat dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh itu" Sehun berujar acuh. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat senang. Rasanya seperti ada tarikan-tarikan kecil yang menggelitik hatiku ketika aku mendengar suara merdunya.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya, membaca tulisan dikertas itu. Sesekali ia berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Eh, mungkinkah dia mengerti?_

Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya dia sangat serius mengamati tulisanku.

"Aish..aku penasaran dengan tulisan ini. Aku akan menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun _hyung_ , mungkin dia mengerti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lakukan semaumu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu bergerak meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sehun.

 **Gawat!**

Aku langsung mati kutu. Harga diriku akan benar-benar hancur jika Kyuhyun _hyung_ memberitahu arti dari tulisan itu kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapku yang gelisah ditempat duduk dengan kedua alis mereka yang terangkat. "Kenapa?" mereka bertanya kompak.

Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatap mereka "Semuanya telah berakhir"

" _Hah?!"_

* * *

 **GREFRYNZNGXNA?**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menyeretku untuk mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruang OSIS, setelah aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Derap langkah kaki kami memelan saat dekat dengan ruangan itu.

Dari balik kaca ruangan kami mulai mengintip. Chanyeol duduk didepan Kyuhyun _hyung_ yang sedang mengamati kertas ditangannya. Detak jantungku menggila kala dua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ah, ini sangat memalukan. Dia pasti sangat mengerti semua tulisan yang aku tulis disana karena dia sendirilah yang mengajariku. Aish, aku bisa gila jika Khyuhyun _hyung_ memberitahu Chanyeol isi surat itu sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa artinya?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias. Gigi-gigi putihnya sungguh menyilaukan ketika dia tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingku memekik girang kala melihat pujaan hatinya. Aku dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas.

"Sepertinya ini surat cinta" Mataku hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika Khyuhyun hyung berujar demikian.

"Ceritakan lebih jelas tentang isinya hyung. Aku penasaran dengan tulisan itu"

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya "Tapi ini bukan surat cinta untukmu, Chan. Ini untuk Sehun sepertinya, kenapa kau yang penasaran?"

Kulihat Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Hampir saja aku terbahak jika saja tidak ada Baekhyun yang mendelikkan matanya ke arahku.

"Err, aku akan memberitahukan arti tulisan aneh itu pada Sehun nanti" Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ini bukan tulisan aneh, Chan" Khyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas" Ini adalah sandi A sama dengan N. Sepertinya yang menulis surat ini dari club Pramuka. Aku pernah mengajarkan sandi-sandi seperti ini pada mereka." Tambahnya.

Aku sedikit mendesah lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun hyung tidak memberitahukan isi surat itu pada Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya suruh Sehun mempelajari sandi itu, jika dia memang benar-benar ingin mengetahui isi suratnya" Kulihat Kyuhyun hyung menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. Mataku membola setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia memutar kepalanya dan mengedipkan satu matanya kearahku.

 _Jadi sejak tadi dia telah menyadari kehadiran kami?!_

* * *

 **ZRZNYHXNA**

Aku melangkah dengan lunglai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dengan sesekali mendesahkan nafas panjang, aku merutuk, menyesali kebodohanku. Jika saja sejak awal aku tidak mengirimkan surat ke loker Sehun, pasti tidak akan memalukan seperti ini kejadiannya.

 _Tadi setelah meninggalkan ruang OSIS, aku langsung melarikan diri ke perpustakaan. Bisik-bisik siswa-siswi disana mulai mengerubung ketika aku memasuki ruangan. Mereka semua menatapku dengan raut wajah mencela, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah teman-temanku dari club Pramuka._

 _Irene – perempuan berambut ikal yang berada diujung ruangan menatapku dengan senyum mengejek disudut bibir. Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya seperti itu, dia adalah salah satu orang yang memusuhiku. Semua berawal sejak dua bulan yang lalu dimana dia tak sengaja memergokiku didepan loker Sehun ketika aku hendak meletakkan surat disana. Waktu itu Irene merampas suratku, membuka amplopnya lalu melontarkan kalimat mencela setelah selesai membacanya._

 **" _Menjijikkan sekali. Lelaki bodoh dan miskin sepertimu menyukai sang bintang sekolah? Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"_**

 _Aku masih mengingat perkataannya yang menusuk. Irene adalah gadis jenius dari kelas A, pantas saja jika dia menghinaku yang bodoh ini, sejujurnya akupun tidak terlalu memikirkannya selagi bukan Sehun yang menghinaku seperti itu._

 _Irene beranjak dari kursinya. Dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada dia berjalan kearahku "Dasar Gay, masih berani juga rupanya kau menampilkan wajah jelekmu didepan kami. Cepat pergi dari sini, atau aku akan membongkar semua rahasiamu" Ancamnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, ingin sekali rasanya untuk menceburkan diriku kedalam jurang saat melihat semua orang yang mulai menatapku dengan wajah jijik mereka. Segera aku berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan perpustakaan itu._

Tanpa kusadari langkahku telah menuntunku menuju lapangan basket. Beberapa anak laki-laki berseragam merah bergaris putih telah berjejer ditengah lapangan. Aku menghentikan langkah sejenak, mengamati tribun yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa penonton lalu beralih pada kedua kapten tim yang berdiri ditengah-tengah garis menunggu peluit dari wasit.

 _ **Priiiiitt**_

Perhatianku tak lepas dari sosok yang memakai kaos dengan angka 7 didepan semenjak peluit panjang ditiup oleh sang wasit. Sehun tengah men _drible_ bola dengan peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Rambutnya yang basah mencuat kesegala arah menambah kesan seksi ditubuh atletisnya yang berpeluh.

Kerongkonganku terasa kering, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara menontonku dan pergi ke kantin. Namun belum sempat aku memutar tubuhku, _**Awassss!**_ sebuah teriakan terdengar bersamaan dengan benda keras yang menghantam wajahku.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tubuhku terasa lemas. Mataku tak berkedip memandang seseorang yang saat ini menyentuh pundakku. Dadaku berdesir kala dia bertanya padaku dengan wajah khawatirnya. Pesonanya membuatku terhanyut dalam imajinasi liar.

"Hidungmu berdarah" dia menyeka hidungku dengan sapu tangannya "Apa kau merasa sakit?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambutku "Ayo, aku antar kau ke UKS" Tanpa menunggu respon dariku, dia langsung mengapit lenganku, memapahku meninggalkan lapangan.

 _._

 _._

"Jangan merundukkan wajahmu seperti itu, nanti darahnya akan keluar semakin banyak" tegurnya.

Aku langsung mendongakkan wajahku menatap langit-langit ruang perawatan yang berwarna putih. Sejak berada di ruang perawatan tadi aku tidak berani menatapnya. Rasanya jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya dan membiarkanku mati ter-terkam oleh pesona nya.

"Luhan?" Antara percaya dan tidak, aku mendengar Sehun memanggil namaku. Aku sedikit merundukkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Ketika mata kami bertemu, dia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan "I-iya?" Jawabku sepelan mungkin.

Aku melebarkan mataku, ketika Sehun menyentuh suraiku lembut lalu turun ke dagu. Aku terpekur, tak pernah terpikirkan dibenakku jika Sehun akan melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, aku memundurkan tubuhku reflek dengan wajah yang merona.

"..."Kepalaku mendadak pening, mungkin efek dari lemparan bola tadi baru terasa sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah Kyuhyun _hyung_ memberitahukan isi surat itu pada Sehun.

"Hei~ jawab aku. Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengguncang lenganku.

"A-ku. Aku.." Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengakuinya secepat ini. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika nanti Sehun menolakku.

Aku menundukkan wajahku sambil memilin ujung seragamku erat-erat.

"Ya ya. Aku sudah tau jawabannya tak perlu kau jawab" Tenor Sehun membuyarkan perang batinku. Ku lihat dia sedang menutup kembali peralatan P3Knya setelah selesai mengobatiku kemudian meletakkannya di lemari penyimpanan.

Sehun menatapku sambil berkacak pinggang "Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah jika melihatku. Jangan sampai melamun dan terkena lemparan bola seperti hari ini." Nasehatnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku secara reflek "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke lapangan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Luhan" katanya terkekeh sebelum meninggalkanku yang ternganga di ruang perawatan.

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

New story~ ihir, nyoba-nyoba bikin ff fluff moga aja gak berantakan ye XD... gak akan panjang kok, cuman 3 chap doang :3

Siapa yang dulu pernah ikut club pramuka waktu SMP?SMA? Pasti udah pada ngerti ya, buat yang kurang jelas langsung komen di kolom repiu :v...

Sandi A=N nya mulai berlaku panjang di chap depan...moga aja kagak puyeng bacanya ya wkwkwkwk

* * *

 **REVIEW?**

* * *

# _ **KEY**_

 **A=N**

 **B=O**

 **C=P**

 **D=Q**

 **E=R**

 **F=S**

 **G=T**

 **H=U**

 **I=V**

 **J=W**

 **K=X**

 **L=Y**

 **M=Z**

Penggunaan sandi A=N, sama dengan membalikkan huruf:

Contoh, Sehun Cakep = FRUHA PNXRC

Gampangkan?


End file.
